Batman: Year One (Film)
Batman: Year One is a film taking place in the Batman Cinematic Universe. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Holly Hunter as Martha Wayne *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne *Jared Leto as The Joker *Gary Oldman as Commissioner Gordon (cameo) *Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon (cameo) *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (cameo) Plot The film starts with a teenage Bruce Wayne, his hands covered in blood, and his parents, lying on the floor, dead. He goes and runs away from the scene, and slowed down when he felt his feet shaking. He soon fainted. He wakes up in a rich household, in a fine-looking bedroom. After he woke up, he saw a man, who claims that his name is Alfred Pennyworth, and that he took Bruce in when he saw him on the streets. Bruce explores the household, and boy was Alfred rich. His house was very spacious. While Bruce was wandering around, he saw an empty garage, covered in a coat of dust. Bruce had a sudden interest in the garage, before Alfred asked him what happened to him, and why he was lying on the floor. Bruce refused to talk about it though. Apparently Bruce was very intelligent when it came to technology. Since Alfred knew that Bruce was a teenager, and that teenagers loved cars, he bought him a Lincoln Continental (which soon became the Batmobile). He even gave Bruce free reign over the garage. Just months after Bruce's adoption, he suffered from trauma and depression, from what happened to his parents. When Alfred got him to the hospital, it was revealed Bruce had psychosis, and was mentally damaged. Alfred, who wants to help with Bruce's condition, locked him in his room. Bruce wasn't able to go out very often. All the access he got was the house. With pretty much nothing else to do, Bruce taught hi self martial arts, and excelled at his tech skills, even repairing his car and turning it into the Batmobile. Alfred saw how Bruce has grown, and didn't bother telling him that he has a mental disorder. With all the tech that Bruce had, he used his intelligence at tinkering, and built a costume to reflect those of a bat. Alfred started questioning Bruce's actions, especially with the part of the bat costume. Bruce explained that his father's favorite movie was Bats, and that this was a memorabilia for him to remeber of. When Bruce grew as an adult, he decided he wanted to avenge his parents, go against the thugs and crimelords of the streets and fight crime, while fighting with a piece of his father's remembrance, the Batsuit. Of course, he wouldn't tell his father Alfred about this. While he was out one night, fighting crime, he stumbled onto the Joker. They had a brief fight, and while Joker fueled Batman's anger, Batman grabbed Joker's knife and stabs him with it, and Joker gave out the last laugh. All of this triggered Batman's memories of his past. It shows a flashback of teenage Bruce Wayne, arguing with his father in a back alleyway. Bruce, for some reason, had a knife in his pocket, and slit his father's throat. His mother Martha witnessed all this, and Bruce didn't want anyone to know what happened, so he killed his mother as well, by first strangling her with her own pearl necklace and then stabbing her. It then shows the clip that showed when the film started. After this triggering of memory, the police show up in the scene, with police Commissioner Jim Gordon arresting Batman. Bruce had a mental breakdown, and the commissioner's daughter caught it all on tape. This gets aired on the news, and a woman who was watching TV made an evil laugh, and said "puddin', I have avenged you". The film ends, and the credits start rolling.